Every Queen
by sapphirianEternity
Summary: "Brendan chuckles. 'Every queen does need a king, milady.'" May Maple gets a job as the Pike Queen in the wake of the retiring Lucy. Brendan Birch tells a secret.


Sixteen-year-old May Maple stands in the Pike, watching intently as Lucy points out where everything is. "And there's the minifridge. Bring your own food, though," Lucy stretches and turns around, towards the brown haired Trainer. "Well... that's it. It's hard to believe I'm retiring." May nods. "Are you sure that you have everything at the League sorted out?"

"Yes," May nods again. "Wallace is taking over."

Lucy nods in assent. "Thank you, May."

"Anytime," May scratches the back of her head. "Enjoy yourself."

Lucy walks out of the door, but not before giving May a last farewell. May sinks into a chair, slightly exhausted by all of the information she has had to absorb in the last half hour.

The gravity of what has recently happened strikes her. May is now the Pike Queen.

Gulping, she releases two Pokémon; Her Blaziken and her Mightyena. "C... come out, guys."

Blacky, May's Mightyena, was one of the first Pokémon that May had caught. As soon as he's called, he pads towards May and rests his head on her knee.

Red sets a hand on May's head. May looks up at her first Pokémon, her Blaziken, Red. "Guys..."

May takes a breath, but is interrupted by a knock on the door. It opens, leading to the ever changing hallway that the green haired lady stood in. "Miss Maple? There's a boy out here, demanding to see you. He's saying something about being your financial advisor?"

"Financial advisor?" May mutters. "What's his name?"

There is a pause, and then, "Brendan Birch, Miss Maple."

Oh. "L-let him in, Chloe," May calls.

Sapphire has met many people on her journey. From Flannery, the Gym Leader of Lava ridge Town, to Calvin and Tiana on Route 102. And then... and then there was Brendan.

Brendan is May's rival and probably one of her best friends. But lately, they haven't been seeing each other. Sapphire's been applying for jobs and Brendan has been working with his father for Pokémon research.

"May?" A voice breaks May out of her thoughts. She looks up to see the red eyes of her friend. The gloved hands of Brendan Birch take May by her shoulders and pull her up to stand. The brown haired girl is surprised to see that Brendan had grown.

"You're taller than me," May mutters.

Brendan leans closer. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"A month ago, we were the same height. You're taller than me now."

Brendan chuckles. "May, that's one of the longest things I've ever heard you say," He lets go of May's shoulders and nods at Red and Blacky. Now, he looks around her Pike Room. "So this is where you're working', huh?" May nods. "Nice place."

"...Let me buy you lunch." May suddenly says.

Brendan blinks. "Huh?"

"L-lunch?" May repeats.

"Oh. Yeah, let's have lunch."

...

Brendan thrusts his spoon into the plate of pan noodles in front of him. He takes a noodle and puts it in his mouth, chewing on it. May giggles and pushes a strand of hair behind an ear. "You eat funny," she mutters.

"Hm?" Brendan looks up at May to process what she's said. After a second, he blinks and chuckles. "You're one to talk, May. Although, you look cuter when you eat."

May turns a bright red and ducks her head down, muttering something along the lines of "Flirt."

Brendan playfully raises an eyebrow. "Dork."

"Casanova."

"Geek."

"Baka."

"Nerd."

"Idiot."

"Adorable."

May turns red again and looks at Brendan. She swallows and says, "Please... talk."

Brendan blinks. "What do you mean?"

"W... when we met. You did all of the talking. I miss that. Hearing your voice."

After a moment, the male chuckles. "Did you really miss me that much, May?" The brunette nods. Brendan smiles. "Alright then... Remember when we met Red? And we started talking. And you talked more than I've ever heard. Although... that still wasn't very much. And Red was quiet, too. You two are a lot alike, you know. You're both quiet... You both are great Trainers... You both defeated evil teams. You defeated two teams. You're awesome, you know that? But you don't admit it. You're so shy. And quiet... you should speak your mind more. Your voice is pretty. You are outspoken sometimes, though. Like when you argued against my dad over how to care for a newborn Azurill. I wasn't there, though. I love you. Remember when we went to Sinnoh for a month for Dad? And we had to-"

"Hang on..." May counts on her fingers. "Go back a bit."

"Erm... I wasn't there?" Brendan is suddenly evasive.

"After that."

"Remember when we went to Sinnoh?"

"Before that."

"...I like you," Brendan takes a shuddering breath as May just looks on, silent. After a minute or so, Brendan looks up. "I can't explain it, May..."

May remains silent as Brendan's eyes light up and he stands. He walks up to May, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't kill me, May," He mutters, before bending down and kissing her.

May's eyes widen. She puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes away. "I..." She stands up and put a few bills on the counter. "I-I'm sorry..."

Brendan watches as May leaves. "May..." He mutters.

...

The Pike Queen sits on her throne. It's been two months since Brendan had kissed her.

May looks up as the door opens. In walks a tired, sad eyed, Brendan Birch. "I-"

"Don't," Brendan says. He holds up a Pokéball. "...I want to battle you, May."

May stares at Brendan, then shakes her head. "Alright," She walks forwards. "But I assume you're not here for the symbol?"

Brendan shakes his head. "No..."

May nods. "Alright, then..."

...

May won their battle. She had her eyes on Brendan the entire time.

He has a wild grin on his face and a bright glint in his eyes.

Brendan takes a breath. "I wanted to remember..." He chuckles. "I wanted to remember why I liked you."

"...Why?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Why do you like me?" May looks at Brendan with interested eyes.

Brendan recalls his Swampert and walks up to May. "Well... There's the adorable look your face gets when you battle. And how you always yell, but only when you battle. You're always quiet, ya know?"

May squeaks when Brendan puts a hand on her cheek.

Brendan chuckles a little. "And you're cute when you blush..."

His eyes flit to May's lips. "C-can I..?"

May looks up at Brendan. She vaguely thinks of how he was even taller...

She stands on her toes and kisses him on the lips.

...

May leans her head on Brendan's shoulder. It has been a year since the duo had become a couple, since HoennShipping had become canon, and since this author has been breaking the forth wall. The couple is in a small park, sitting on a bench.

Brendan smiles and kisses May's forehead.

May smiles slightly. "...Wally said that the Pike Queen has found a king. Funny, isn't it?" She asks.

Brendan chuckles. "Every queen does need a king, milady."

"Not always..." May says. "...But it is nice to have one."

Brendan nods and leans back, taking May with him.

May goes quiet for a moment, then asks, "Brendan?"

"Yeah, May?"

"...Why did you say you were my financial advisor?"

"...Because?"

"Because _why_?"

"…That was the only thing I could come up with?"

"...You could have just said that you were a friend? Or that you wanted to battle?"

"But I didn't want to battle."

"But Brendan, you didn't need to..."

...

And the Financial Advisor discussion, as Wally likes to call is, is brought up, even to this very day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, I'm 1~! *Fires confetti cannon*<strong>_

_**Yup, today is my one year anniversary on this site! :D And what do I give you? A HoennShipping fic that is written with horrible present tense! **_

_**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favorited, alerted, ect. any of my stories! Or who have favorited/alerted THIS account. You are all epic! Virtual cookies/Hugs for all. **_

_**On this fic, I'd like a harsher review than I normally get from you people. I just need something to tell me what's wrong, 'nd how to fix it. Thanks~**_

_**Cheers to a new year on the site!**_

_**Hasta la pasta~**_

_**-Sapph**_

_**(Today is also Chinese New Year. Lucky?)**_


End file.
